What We Know About Freddie Freaker
As there is not much information in the open about him, there's not much out there to learn about Freddie Freaker. This article lists all of the known information the user-base of this wiki has compiled about the character aside from the basic information about him being a party freak as advertised in the original commercial. Copyrights Around the time of the commercial's original airing, both "Freddie Freaker" and "The Party Freak" were trademarked by the company LA Toys. However, in 1995 and 1996 respectively, both trademarks were cancelled until now, if you go to freddiefreaker.com, you will see that the commercial and merch for Freddie Freaker. The description provided to the USPTO for FREDDIE FREAKER is T-SHIRTS AND SWEATSHIRTS''.'' This allows us to come to the conclusion that there would be t-shirts and sweatshirts, specifically for Freddie himself. This can be close to confirmed, because freddiefreaker.com has a photo of a t-shirt with Freddie on it. freddiefreaker.com also has a link to a Facebook group. The creator of the group is Kevin Leto, who advertises himself as a CEO on his profile and likely could be the one responsible for Freddie Freaker himself. Kevin Leto was confirmed to be the CEO of Freddie Freaker, LA Toys and Starwest Entertainment LA Toys LA Toys was a company formed by Kevin Leto and his business partner Fred to manufacture and license Freddie Freaker merchandise. Some have claimed the existence of prototypes for these toys. One of these prototypes is pretty much a fat version of Freddie that is said to be his brother, while the other prototype is said to be a pink female character who was to be Freddie's girlfriend. Despite these claims, no images of these prototypes have surfaced online. With that said, it's impossible to determine the legitimacy of these claims and whether these prototypes even existed in the first place. Seeing as a Freddie Freaker T-shirt does exist, it's entirely possible that a Freddie Freaker toy line was in the works and was eventually shelved. Merchandise :Main Article: Freddie Freaker Merchandise PatrickRomSim PatrickRomSim on the comments of the Youtube reupload of Freddie Freaker's commercial supposedly has confirmed that he helped to work on Freddie Freaker. His name is Patrick Simmons. Patrick Simmons did in fact create the puppet which was used in the commercial. PatrickRomSim also shared that there was to be a toy line of Freddie Freaker characters. Some prototypes were created, along with two other freakers-- a girlfriend and a chubbier version who was his best friend. It is unknown where these figures are located now, and it's likely that they will be forever lost to history. Patrick Simmons made has a Facebook account were he posts Freddie Freaker related things. https://www.facebook.com/OfficialFreddieFreaker/ Starwest Entertainment Upon further research, it can be seen that Freddie Freaker was produced not only by LA Toys, but by Starwest Entertainment. There is no confirmation on if they actually had anything to do with it (aside from their mentioning in the commercial), though if you go to their website (see sources) then you can see that they are a small company that works to make props and settings. The commercial phone number was listed as "1-900-490-FREAK", but no recordings or confirmed sources have confirmed what actually was on the receiving end of the line when called. Some rumors have stated it was simply breathing, but this seems unlikely as it does not match what a commercial phone service would typically provide. Their productions definitely have a feel similar to that of the 1980s, and they also have obviously created cartoonish designs that have a similar feel to that of Freddie Freaker himself. This may bring us a step closer to the truth of who Freddie Freaker really was. :Main Article: 1-900-490-FREAK See Also *Freddie Freaker *Theories Sources #http://fuckyeahfreddyfreaker.tumblr.com/post/88315249310/freddyfreaker-stuff-i-know-about-freddy #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdQiSGb4Luw #http://www.trademarkia.com/freddie-freaker-73730151.html #http://www.trademarkia.com/the-party-freak-73730153.html #http://freddiefreaker.com/ #http://www.break.com/article/what-was-the-freddy-freaker-puppet-900-number-2684769# #http://estarwest.com #http://www.ilxor.com/ILX/ThreadSelectedControllerServlet?boardid=60&threadid=5606 #http://www.reddit.com/r/NotTimAndEric/comments/2zuc4w/ Category:Freddie Freaker